Amando a Mi DESCONOCIDO
by Roxy Salazar
Summary: Musa es una chica exitosa que esta apunto de terminar su carrera mas un dia se acuesta con un chico que ni siquiera lo conoce de vista..¿que pasara?  CLUB WINX!
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PRESONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**HOLAAA! ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC MUYYYYYY DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS,PUES ESTE ES MAAAAS SALVAJE! :O DISFRUTEN.**

**1er capi: ¿SEXO? ¿CON UN DESCONOCIDO?**

**(POV MUSA)**

Estaba bailando entre la multitud,era mi cumpleaños numero 23,mis mejores amigas y yo estabamos en el antro "College" para chicos univestitarios,estaba a un año de acabar mi carrera de reportera,siempre me habia gustado el periodismo,me dirigui hacia la barra por una Margarita,eran las 3 de la mañana,la verdad es que no soy muy parradera pero era mi cumple años-Ah lo siento-me dijo un chico que por accidente me tiro su bebida sobre mi blusa-No te preocupes-le dije,me di la vuelta enojada,era mi cumpleaños y un tipo desconocido me tiro su tequila y ahora estaba toda pegajosa-Disculpa ¿no me puedes prestar una blusa?-le pregunta a la anfitriona-Claro,cariño ¿Qué te paso?-me dijo-un loco que se me atravezo-le dije-ah entiendo,ven-me llevo a un armario con ropa-elige lo que quieras-me dijo,me dejo sola para que me cambiara,me quite mi blusa,admire mi cuerpo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de la pequeña habitacion,usaba un sosten rojo,todos decian que era muy bonita,tal vez si pues cuando tenia 15 años fui la reina del baile pero la verdad es que ser hermosa me tenia sin cuidado,derrepente se apago la luz y senti que alguien rodeo mi cintura y me pego contra la pared para que no pudiera huir…

Una ola de panico me entro completamente ¿Qué me iba hacer? Iba a gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero el desconocido me beso desenfrenadamente,eso me dejo muy en claro cuanto me deseaba…el desconocido empezo a masajear mis senos,grite pero de placer,tenia que admitir que esto era muy placentero,acaricie su cabello tratando de mostrarle que no queria huir,lo entedio perfectamente y dejo mi boca para mordisquear mi cuello sensualmente,a tientas busque el _zipper_ de sus jeans,lo desabroche y senti su miembro con las manos,un gruñido de placer salio se su pecho musculoso,solo una cosa queria hacer….sentirlo dentro de mi,rode su cintura con mis piernas,acercando su miembro a mi intimidad,me entendio perfectamente,me quito el sosten y me pego mas a la pared y senti como me penetro,el placer me estaba llenando gratamente,cada vez me enbestia mas fuerte y senti como se corrio dentro de mi…ese delicioso liquido nadaba dentro de mi,se salio,se acomodo la ropa y me dio un beso en la mejilla-gracias-me dijo susurrando,salio del armario…¿Qué HE HECHO? Me pregunte a mi HABIA ENTREGADO A UN EXTRAÑO SIN NINGUN MOTIVO! Y NI SIQUIERA SE HABIA PROTEGIDO! Nege con la cabeza y busque el apagador,encedi la luz,estaba toda despeinada,sin sosten,con la falda hacia arriba y la bragas en el suelo,me puse mi ropa y agarre una blusa cualquiera,me acomode el cabello y respire hondo 3 veces y sali del armario,mis ojos traian un brillo de exitacion…

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO! ¿COMO ENCONTRARA SU DESCONICIDO? SIGAN LEYENDO!**


	2. ¿Quien era ella?

**LOS PRESONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**2do capi: ¿Quién Era Ella?**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Conducia desenfrenadamente,me habia acostado con una chica desconocida! si bien sabia que ella era la Cumpleañera de la fiesta pero con solo verla medio desnuda en el armario,se me hiso agua la boca jaja yo habia sido el idiota que le tiro el Tequila encima por andar huyendo de Darcy,ella pensaba que seguiamos siendo pareja pero me tuve que esconder detrás del mueble del armario y vi que esa preciosidad entro por la puerta,se quito la blusa y acaricio todo su cuerpo…apague la luz y le tape la boca…ella estuvo genial,tenia tantas ganas de encender la luz y decirle-Hola,Soy Riven Macen,mucho gusto,tengo 23 años y me muero por empezar de nuevo-me ubiera encantado hacerlo de nuevo,pero no! Solo con un idiota "gracias" por esa secion de sexo que nunca antes habia experimentado,tenia que ser el idiota,gallina que sale corriendo despues de casi violar a una chica inocente pues ni tan "inocente" pues bien que le gusto… DIABLOS! Tenia que saber quien era ella,al menos podia preguntar en el bar el nombre de la chica,aparque en mi departamento,mis mejores amigos vivian conmigo: Skyler y Nabu,entre todo sudado-¿Qué pasa Riv? Parece que has visto un fantasma-me dijo Sky-Noo jaja yo creo que es por que no ha tenido sexo desde que termino con Darcy,hace dos años-se burlo Nabu-¿Qué dirias si te dijera que justamente hace una hora acabo de echarme a alguien…?-le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba alado de Sky-wow seria genial…asi que,vamos dinos!-me dijo Nabu-Fue una noche triunfal!-les dije-jaja ¿a esta hora? Son las 4:30 a.m-me dijo Sky-pues nada mas ni nada menos que si,me acoste con una chica exactamente a las 3 a.m-les dije-wow jaja ¿Cómo se llama?-me dijo-no se-les dije-¿Cómo es?-me dijo Nabu-bellisima-les dije-oye…espera un momento ¿Cómo que no sabes como se llama?-me dijo Sky-es que yo no lo planee-les dije-te acostaste con una desconicida!-me dijo Nabu-parece que si..-les dije-¿en donde lo hicieron?-me dijo Sky-en un armario,le tire un Tequila que estaba bebiendo-les dije-wow jaja en un lugar "prohibido"dijo Sky-jaja si,era el armario del antro "College",creo que era la chica que cumplia 23….-les dije desinteresado pues yo solo queria saber quien era,sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se miraron-Musa Isabelle Stewart!-me dijo Sky-Musa!-pregunte,Musa Isabelle Stewart era mi mejor amiga en la secundaria,luego se cambio de escuela justo cuando iba a confensarle lo que sentia por ella-Si,esta en el ultimo año de universidad-me dijo-Por que diablos tuve que acabar la escuela!-hace un año me habia titulado en gastronomia y tenia mi propio restaurante de cinco estrellas "One Vine"-Por que diablos!-dije-relajate-me dijo Nabu-ya la podras buscar,nuestras novias tambien siguen en la universidad-dijo Sky,el se habia graduado con honores de abogado y Nabu era ejecutivo-¿pero como la tiraste el Tequila y no le viste la cara?-me pregunto Nabu-es que solo me disculpe como Darcy me estaba persiguiendo…-les dije-idiota jaja-me dijo Sky-Gracias! Al menos puedo buscarla ¿no?-les pregunte-Pues…¿sabes que ella se va en 3 semanas a Francia para empezar a trabajar?-me dijo Sky-Bueno,al menos puedo buscara en esas 3 semanas….

_**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**_


	3. Ya te perdí

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**3er cap.: Ya te perdí**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR MI AUSENCIA, PUES HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA ESCUELA Y NO ME HE PODIDO DAR EL GUSTO DE COMPLACER A MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS, PERO AHORA PONDRE MAS ATENCION EN MIS FICS, DISFRUTEN :D**_

_**(POV MUSA)**_

-Musa… ¿Qué hacías en el armario?-me dijo Bloom-Nada, solo un idiota que me tiro la bebida en sima-le dije-Ok, vamos a bailar! Hoy es noche de chicas y es tu cumpleaños-me dijo, me jalo a la pista y empecé a bailar con todas mis amigas…pero mi mente se enfocaba en aquel chico que me hiso vibrar hace unos instantes, como acariciaba mi cuerpo lentamente-mmm chicas me tengo que ir-les dije a mis amigas-QUE! Es TU cumpleaños…eres toda una mujer ahora-me dijo Stella, admirando me y si…ahora era mujer, admito que antes de acostarme con el, era virgen-Si lo se pero ya me canse, ustedes disfruten la fiesta-les dije amablemente, me salí de la multitud y me subí a mi auto un poco nerviosa y me fui a la farmacia, aparque y me baje para comprar "la píldora de el día siguiente" las compre y me fui a mí a mi casa y dormí…soñando con aquel desconocido que tenía algo especial, algo que tenía que descubrir que era.

_**(Al día siguiente, en la cena de navidad)**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

-Vamos, hermano! Disfruta la Navidad-me dijo Brandon mientras le daba un beso a Stella, estaba un poco borracho-Brandon!-le grito esta y le dio una leve cachetada-jajajaja-me reí a carcajadas de él, ellos era pareja pero a ella odiaba besarse enfrente de todos-jaja Brandon has hecho ruborizar a Stella-le dijo Sky, este abrazaba la cintura la Bloom y así era, cada quien con su chica sentados en el sofá, Stella se alejo un poco de Brandon y jalo a Bloom para hablar-Vamos cariño! Solo era una broma-le dijo él a Stella que se alejaba con Bloom hacia el otro extremo de la sala-Piénsalo bien después Brandy-así le dijo ella con una mueca seductora-Idiota por tu culpa me quede sin Bloo-le dijo Sky a Brandon, Bloom se rio levemente de su comentario-jaja y yo dormiré con el perro hoy-le dijo, dirigiéndose a Stella-jaja piénsalo bien que hoy te vas a acostar con el perro-le dije yo-jaja buena esa Riv-me dijo Helia-hablando de acostarse…no le vas a contar a tus amigos sobre tu salvaje aventura-me dijo Nabu, giño el ojo, baje la mirada y me puse colorado-Vamos, Riv….dinos, todos somos amigos, bueno 8 amigos y un conocido-dijo Bloom refiriéndose a Sky, este le sonrió pícaramente, la tomo por la cintura, soltó la botella de whisky que traía en la mano y se besaron-uuuyyy!-todos gritamos para la parejita, ella inmediatamente se separo y se puso colorada-Sky no hagas eso porque si no vas a dormir con el perro como Brandy-le dijo Stella a Sky, ellos eran hermanos, gemelos y su parecido era evidente solo que el tenia los ojos azules y ella un denso color miel, suspire pues al parecer ya se habían olvidado de "mi aventura salvaje"-YA NOS SALIMOS DEL TEMA! Jaja Riv… ¿Qué paso?-me dijo Bloom mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Sky-Si que paso-dijo Brandon, confundido, todos se acercaron y pararon las orejas, menos Sky y Nabu que ya sabían la historia-Bueno, me acosté con una chica ayer-les dije, aparentando el mínimo interés-¿y….? ¿Cómo era? ¿alta, fea, hermosa, miss universo, era buena haciéndolo?-dijo Brandon-jaja tu siempre con tus preguntas pervertidas-le dijo Timmy, riéndose-La verdad que para mí sí que era miss universo y si jaja era buena "haciéndolo"-les dije riéndome, los chicos prestaron más atención en cuanto dije eso, y las demás ya tenían cara de "augh" a ninguna chica le gusta que su novio hable con sus amigos sobre sexo con otra persona-y….¿cómo se llama? ¿En donde lo hicieron?-me dijo Tecna-La verdad es que su nombre no lo sé pero fue en un armario-les dije avergonzado, todos abrieron los ojos como platos-QUE! No sabes su nombre….WOW eso si que es una aventura-me dijo Brandon-Bueno, nos retiramos-dijo Flora, inmediatamente todas asintieron, se pararon y agarraron sus cosas, menos Bloom y Layla, Sky y Nabu se miraron y sonrieron….."HOY ES NOCHE DE SEXO!" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, se pararon Helia, Brandon y Timmy junto con Stella, Flora y Tecna, se despidieron y se fueron-Bueno…yo los dejo solos, tortolos-agarre las llaves de mi auto y salí al "College" dispuesto a acostarme con todas las chicas del bar con tal de dar con mi desconocida y así lo hice….dormí con 15 chicas esa noche….

_**(A la siguiente semana)**_

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Llegue a la facultad, ya me había tomado las píldoras pero estaba nerviosa…. ¿embarazo? ¿Sida? ¿O algo peor...? Por mi cabeza pasaban un montón de cosas pero decidí no prestarles atención, me concentre en las clases y aparecieron mis amigas, me abrazaron todas-Musi ¿estás bien? Antier en el bar no te veías muy bien-me dijo Flora-Pues sí, me dolía un poco el estomago, pero ahora estoy genial-les dije-oh que bueno, ¿recuerdas a Riven?-me dijo Tecna-¿Riven? Jaja me ofendes, claro que lo recuerdo-les dije con muy poco interés pues yo quería encontrar a mi desconocido-bueno pues adivina esta aquí…tiene un restaurante genial, es graduado-me dijo Stella-Que bien por el-todas se miraron y rodaron los ojos-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-les dije-No, Musi…en fin, ¿Cuándo te vas a Paris?-me dijo Bloom-En dos semanas, pero estoy pensando en irme de una vez-les dije sinceramente-si, me voy hoy-les dije-¿¡QUE!-me dijo Layla-si, ya no tengo nada que me ate aquí-les dije-chicas me tengo que ir a empacar-me fui corriendo y salí a mi departamento, empaque y por una extraña razón si había algo que me ataba aquí, mi desconocido, tal vez solo fue un desliz pero nunca voy a olvidar mi primera vez con ese chico, compre el boleto de avión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba de camino a Francia.

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Eran las 2 del día y seguía dormido…..que cruda me había echado, escuche unos pasos y abrieron la puerta de mi habitación-RIVEN!-grito Sky y empezó a sacudir mi cama-¿Qué carajo quieres?-le pregunte realmente molesto-Nada, MUSA SE FUE A PARIS-me dijo, me pare-¿¡QUE!-le pregunte-si, lo que escuchas-me pare-pero que mierda….-dije realmente desilusionado-pero Riv…solo tal vez, tal vez, Musa no es tu chica especial, dices que no le viste la cara… ¿Qué te asegura que fue ella?-me dijo-tienes razón, fui un estúpido-le dije…..

Y ahí empezó mi vida de mujeriego, acostándome con cualquier chica que me gustaba y si era sexo todas las noches, pero ¿mi propósito? Encontrar aquella dama que me había hecho sentir diferente, una muy linda diferencia.

_**WOW…. NO ME CREO QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR ESTO, PERO ASI ES, ¿COMO ENCONTRARA RIVEN A SU CHICA PERDIDA? ¿MUSA PODRA ENFOCARZE EN SU TRABAJO DE REPORTERA?**_

_**SIGAN LEYENDO! :D**_


	4. La vida sigue

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**4to cap.: La vida sigue**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

_**(Tres meses después)**_

Estaba en la cama, completamente desnudo, Ámber se estaba bañando, escuchaba perfectamente el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sonreí, ella era mi presente pero ¿la amaba? No, claro que no, _"¿Qué estas pensado? Jaja tu no la amas….sexo, es lo único" _dijo una voz en mí, pero esto no se comparaba con mi desconocida y obviamente, Amber no era esa chica que estaba buscando pero con ella me puedo divertir, no estoy seguro si somos formalmente pareja, pues salgo con ella desde hace tres semana pero al parecer, no le incomoda que solo seamos "amantes", salió de la ducha y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y vi como se cambio rápidamente-Riv, gracias…estuviste genial-me dijo, mientras se despedía con un beso-no tanto como tú, ¿nos vemos luego?-le dije-Claro, adiós-salió de mi departamento, me bañe y me cambie, me dirigí al restaurante, todo iba genial, como siempre había un montón de personas dándole gusto a sus paladares, me di cuenta de que Nabu estaba desayunado con Layla-Ricardo! Por favor, 20 % de descuento a mi amigo-le dije, Ricardo era el segundo al mando cuando no estaba, Nabu sonrió y pude distinguir que su boca dijo "gracias" le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina, todo el mundo sonriendo y trabajando, me puse mi mandil para trabajar y ayudar a mi gente, llego la primera orden para mí y empecé a cocinar, en quince minutos, los langostinos ya estaban listos y así duro todo el día de trabajo, me fui a las cuatro de la tarde y deje que Ricardo cerrara el restaurante, llegue completamente cansando, me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión, estaba _Grey's Anathomy _en el canal _Sony, _bueno, una serie de doctores, hospitales y sexo no me haría mal, estaba en comerciales cuando sonó el teléfono, levante la bocina-¿Hola?-dije irritado-Se encuentra Riven Macen-pregunto una voz masculina, de un señor aproximadamente de 60 años-El habla-le dije-¿Riven? Soy Dennis Valois, el director de la escuela _Tours de cuisine-_me dijo, ahí había estudiado la universidad, era una escuela francesa de gastronomía-Dennis! Jaja gusto en hablar con usted….cuanto tiempo, ¿para qué puedo servirle?-le dije-Pues Riven…para mucho, ¿Qué te parece ser suplente en la clase de ultimo año?-me dijo-¿ser suplente de profesor?-le pregunte, curioso-Si-me dijo-Pero….yo no soy profesor-le dije-Pero eres graduado y tienes experiencia con la comida, sin mencionar que tu _ratatouille_ es exquisito-me dijo-Pues gracias señor pero no lo sé…-le dije pensativo-La paga es de 15 mil euros por semana-me quede callado…15 EUROS! Eran como 15 millones de dólares, son 4 semanas por mes que son 60 mil y son 11 meses que son 66 millones de euros….Mierda! sí que este tipo sabia convencer-Acepto, ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?-le dije-En una semana, vas a tomar un avión a primera hora de la mañana y tendrás tu propio departamento, claro con un compañero de piso que es, mmm, espera, tengo que revisar los registros, ah aquí esta, se llama Musa Stewart, es americana como tú y va a hacer un reporte sobre la escuela, es periodista, solo se quedara contigo un mes en lo que termina su trabajo para que no te incomode la presencia de una chica-me dijo, tire el teléfono….Musa….mis ojos se quedaron en blanco y recordé cuando hice el amor con esa chica, ¿Era Musa?, no lo sé pero realmente lo descubriría-¿Riven? ¿Estás ahí?-me dijo-Si, si, sí, claro que sigo aquí, sabe que…..tomare de una vez el avión para ya-le dije, decidido-wow, Riven, eres muy entusiasta-me dijo-Si bueno, nos vemos mañana Sr. Valois-le dije-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-me dijo-Adiós-me despedí, salte del sillón y me puse a empacar, les deje un mensaje a mis compañeros y también le deje uno a Amber, sabía que no era buena idea despedirme por un mensaje de texto pero tenía que irme, tome un avión y cinco horas estaría en Paris, Francia….Musa….

_**SUPENSO Y EMOCION! DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO.**_

_**POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTA MIS HISTORIAS DIGANLE A SUS AMIGAS, CONOCIDAS, FAMILIA, ENEMIGOS JAJA O A CUALQUIERA QUE LES GUSTE EL CLUB WINX MODIFICADO Y OBVIO QUE LES GUSTE LEER, QUE SE DEN UNA VUELA POR Y ME BUSQUEN PARA LEER MIS HISTORIAS :D**_


	5. Bienvenido

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**5to cap.: Bienvenido**_

_**(POV MUSA)**_

"_Tanto trabajo debe ser ilegal" _pensé, eran las seis de la mañana y seguía haciendo mi reporte inicial para mi trabajo, el periodismo era difícil, pero me encanta la idea de viajar por todos lados y informar a la gente, sonó el teléfono-¿Diga?-dije, recargando el teléfono en mi hombro para seguir escribiendo sobre el reporte-Buenos Días, Soy Dennis Valois, llamo para informarle que su compañero de piso ha llegado-me dijo-ah, sí claro-le dije sin interés-OK, voy subiendo en el ascensor con el-me dijo-Esta bien-colgué y me pare rápido, recogí la basura de papeles de mi escritorio y empecé a lavar los pocos platos sucios, listo, ya estaba todo limpio, oí el elevador pararse en mi piso, se abrió y salió el Sr. Valois con un chico, este me miro y me sonrió pícaramente…esa sonrisa, era muy conocida para mí y su cuerpo mucho mas, el contorno de su pecho era extrañamente familiar para mí-Señorita Stewart, le presento al Joven Macen-¿Macen? Sonreí y extendí mi mano-Gusto en conocerlo-le dije mientras estrechábamos las manos-El gusto es mío, Señorito-giño el ojo y no pude evitar ponerme colorada, el sonrió y se rio bajito, Dennis no miraba con cara de _"¿Qué onda?" _–Bueno, presiento que ustedes dos se van a llevar muy bien-nos dijo con una risa tonta, se fue al elevador y nos quedamos los dos solos-Si que sabes fingir, Riven-le dije-Actuación-me dijo sonriente-jaja bueno, será mejor que te enseñe tu habitación-le dije, el asintió y lo guie por el corredor-Esta es-le dije-Wow, esta genial, gracias-me dijo, asentí y me fui a la cocina, el me siguió sigilosamente, me prepare un café-¿gustas?-le pregunte-Claro-le di una taza y tomo un sorbo, hiso una mueca de dolor-Lo siento, debí haberte dicho que estaba caliente-le dije avergonzada-jaja no te preocupes, debí tenerlo en cuenta-me dijo sonriente-Muy bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido?...no te he visto en unos 7, 8 años-le dije- Pues, me gradué, tengo un restaurante y mmm jaja ¿Qué más te puedo contar, Musi?-me dijo, "musi…" no pude evitar sonreír-Todavía te llaman así o prefieres Musa-me dijo sonriente, esa sonrisa me recordaba tanto nuestras aventuras cuando niños , el siempre había tenido tanta carisma pero yo siempre había sido la amiga, nunca algo mas, aunque lo quisiera, el era diferente-No, Musi está bien, mi madre aun me llama así-le dije-Bueno, y tú que me cuentas….con que periodismo ¿eh? Siempre pensé que tenias dotes de modelo a algo así, como fuiste la reina de la primavera en la secundaria-me dijo, volvió a sonreír y tomo un poco más de su café, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza-Jaja pues sí, lo fui pero eso no significa nada y tú que jaja decías que cocinar era de maricas y ahora, un chef profesional-_Touché-_me dijo con un acento francés-jaja-me reí de el-Bueno pues ya ves…de pronto, la cocina se volvió algo muy genial para mí y pues a estudiar! Jaja-me dijo-Pues si…cuando te gusta algo, no lo dejas ir-le dije.

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

"_Eso mismo pienso de ti…" _pensé, por mi cabeza pasaban un chorro de cosas pero ¿Cómo descubrirá si era mi desconocida? Su cuerpo era igualito a la de mi chica especial, empecé a fantasear, ¿Cómo sería si lo haríamos de nuevo? No pude evitar pasar mi lengua por mis labios, seria genial, encontrarnos de nuevo, entregarme a ella, la única chica con la que siento que se me sale el corazón, ahí estaba yo, besando a Musa…jaja después pasaban cosas de adultos: _XXX __"Estúpido pervertido jaja pues qué esperas para acostarte con ella para saber si es tu desconocida" _me dije a mi mismo-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, me desvele en el viaje-le dije-Oh, claro-se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a escribir en la computadora, podía ver perfectamente su hermosa silueta "_Delicioso…"_ pensé, me fui corriendo a mi habitación antes de que mi amigo despertara con tanta imaginación jaja me metí a bañar y oí pasos de tacones por el corredor, había una mesita de centro muy cerca del baño, ella entro al baño.."_Mierda!" _–No te asustes, solo vengo a lavarme los dientes y a maquillarme-me dijo-Ok pero no entres a la ducha-le dije, riéndome _"Que más quisiera yo…" _claro que me encantaría que entrara a tomar una ducha conmigo jaja-Jaja Riv….Créeme que no me pierdo de nada-me dijo mientras se lavaba los dientes-¿Acaso me has visto desnudo?-le pregunte, gracioso-Claro que no, cerdo-me dijo.

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Me estaba poniendo _gloss _cuando oí que el correr del agua paro y salió el…con la toalla en su cintura dejando ver su pelvis discretamente, si la toalla se bajaba un poquito más apuesto a que vería completamente su miembro…Mierda! Se veía malditamente sexy, el agua corría por su glorioso pecho, sonrió y salió del baño. ¿Qué carajo me pasa? Es como si conociera perfectamente ese pecho, cada rincón y contorno de este, me hacia babear, "_Reacciona! Se te va a hacer tarde" _me dijo una vocecita, sacudí la cabeza y salí del baño. Riven ya usaba unos jeans pero no traía camisa, me limite a voltear a otro lado para no distraerme, salí del departamento y me dirigí a las oficinas del periódico _Journal Nouvelles._

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Yo sabía que tenía que acostarme con ella para sabes si era mi desconocida, si me acostaba con ella, la reconocería en cualquier lado, todo lo que necesitaba era, seducirla…algo muy fácil para mí, jaja me encanta ser carismático, prepárate Musa… ¿Estás lista para dormir conmigo?

_**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS :D SIGAN LEYENDO!**_


	6. Descubrimiento

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**5to cap.: Descubrimiento**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Ya tenía todo planeado, cena, vino y luego a la camita…jaja, sonreí pensando en las travesuras que haría hoy, de todos modos, si no era mi desconocida, tendría un poco de diversión con Musi…se caía de buena y yo con tantas ganas de….bueno jaja mejor no digo, salí de la departamento a comprar lo necesario para la cena, solo tenía un mes para descubrir si ella era la indicada, llegue al departamento con un tres bolsas de despensa, acomode todo y empecé a preparar una langosta, solo esperaba que no fuera alérgica a los mariscos-¿Hola? ¿Riven?-dijo ella-En la cocina-le dije-Wow, con que cocinando ¿eh?-me dijo, abrió el refrigerador y saco ¿una botella de vino? Genial, me la estaba poniendo fácil-Estaba en la universidad pidiendo informes y pues pensé que nunca antes te había enseñado mis dotes en el arte culinaria y pues decidí preparar la cena, si no te molesta-le dije mientras ponía a hervir las verduras-No claro que no, sería genial-me dijo, abrió la botella y saco dos copas de la alacena, la langosta se cosió a la perfección y los dos nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor, me le quede viendo-¿Qué?-me pregunto, curiosa-Quiero ver tu expresión cuando pruebes mi comida-le dije-Estas loco…-tomo un pedazo de langosta, se lo llevo a la boca, lo mastico meticulosamente y cerró los ojos-Por dios! Creo que acabo de probar un pedacito de cielo-me dijo mientras partía otro cacho desenfrenada-Gracias-le dije sonriente, comimos y empezamos a hacer preguntas tontas-jaja ¿entonces te refieres a que no fuiste deseado?-me dijo mientras tomaba un poco de vino-Pues sí, Alfred y Marie bueno, mamá y papá me tuvieron a los 17 años jaja se les olvido el condón-le dije-jaja Yo si fui completamente deseada, mis padres añoraban un bebe, se casaron a los 19 años y al mes, mi madre salió embarazada-me dijo-Parece que tu vida es color de rosa…¿tenias novio?-le pregunte-No pero hace unos meses tuve una aventurilla-me dijo sonrojada, bajo la mirada y pellizco un cacho de langosta _"Con que una aventurilla ¿eh? Esto sí que va bien" _-¿Con quién? Bueno jajá si se puede saber-le dije-la verdad no se su nombre, no lo planee el llego y pues lo hicimos en un armario-me dijo avergonzada, me quede con la boca abierta, era ella…ahora necesitaba decirle que yo que era su desconocido, me acerque y bese sus labios-Riven, ahorita no estoy para relaciones-me dijo, la jale y me encerré junto con ella en el armario-Riven que haces!-me exigió, aplaste mis labios contra los suyos, trataba de gritar pero mis labios tapaban su boca, la pegue a la pared y intente seguir todos los movimientos de esa noche, al final reconoció mis labios y acaricio mi cabello, otro hermoso recordatorio que era mi desconocida, me dedique a morder su cuello, un gemido de placer salió de su boca, le quite la blusa y acaricie lentamente sus senos…sentí como mi miembro cobro vida propia, pudo escapar de mi abrazo y salió del armario _"¿acaso hice algo mal?" _me pregunte, lamio sus labios me jalo hacia mi habitación, se desvistió completamente y se escondió sensualmente en las sabanas, provocándome, me acosté sobre la cama y ella se poso sobre mi cuando me di cuenta solo estaba en _bóxers, _su intimidad rosaba mi pene, Diablos! Se sentía genial y era doloroso al mismo tiempo, volví a besarla y sentí un ligero sabor a vino, estaba borracha, la penetre lentamente-Besas tan bien…-me dijo jadeando-Riv…Ah! Dios mío…-su espalda se arqueaba, rogando que la penetrara más fuerte, y así lo hice, sabiendo que le encantaba, me corrí dentro de ella, Musa solo decía mi nombre revuelto con muchos: "te extrañe" "besas tan bien" "así! Más duro" "Si así, Hay! Con mas amor" "Así me gusta, salvaje" "Mas, mas, mas, Ah! Así hay más fuerte" "Hazme el amor una y otra y otra vez" Claro que con esas frases susurradas al oído, me ponían más duro, acaricio mi _amigo _lentamente, Mierda! Otra deliciosa erección, mi cuerpo ya estaba listo para la segunda ronda, me puse sobre ella mientras la penetraba cada vez más fuerte, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y besaba mis labios-No te vayas, no me dejes-le susurre al oído-No me iré, te lo prometo-me dijo, empezó a tararear una canción, no reconocí el nombre de esta pero no me importaba, introduje un dedo dentro de su intimidad….estaba húmeda, y nunca me creí hacer eso pero si, le estaba dando sexo oral, el dulce néctar de su sexo era delicioso, me encantaba escucharla gemir, ella era todo para mi ahora, se quedo dormida, me pare me puse aunque sea el pantalón de mi piyama y a ella le puse lentamente la camisa de mi piyama, me recosté cansado _"Demasiada acción por una noche" _pensé, se acurruco a mi lado, puso su pierna sobre mi miembro, _"Mierda! ¿Qué te hice yo, señor?" _pensé, puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y susurro algo dormida-Calientito y Durito-dijo soñolienta-Si, Musa…me dejaste calientito y durito-le dije susurrando, sonrió mientras dormía, suspire y rece porque mi pene no se lastimara tanto con su pierna encima de este.

_**(Al día siguiente, a las doce del día)**_

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Por fin, había encontrado a mi desconocido, todo iba a ser genial, el y yo…en Paris, la ciudad del amor, sonreí ante el recuerdo de anoche, el estaba despierto, estaba acariciando mi ¿trasero? Jaja si, estaba acariciando MI trasero _"Cerdo" _pensé, solté una risita por ese pensamiento-¿Por qué no me cuentas el chiste?-me pregunto-No es muy gracioso que digamos-le dije, con mi cabeza todavía hundida en su pecho, sonrió y en eso sonó el teléfono, levante la bocina-¿Hola?-dije mientras me rascaba los ojos a causa de la resaca de anoche-Se encuentra Riven-dijo una voz femenina-Si, enseguida-le dije.

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

-Te habla una señorita-me dijo ella, _"¡Mierda! ¿Qué tal si es Amber?" _ Me dio el teléfono-¿Hola?-conteste nervioso-Osito! ¿Cómo estas mi amor?-me dijo….era mi madre _"Gracias Dios" _–Hola, ma-le dije-Osito, ¿Adivina qué? Vamos tu padre y yo a Paris, a tu departamento-me dijo _"¡QUE!" _Mis padres sabían que era mujeriego pero si me ven con una muchacha pensaran que es una puta de mi selección-No voy a estar en casa-le dije, tratando de controlar mis nervios-Hay Riven, llegamos en 10 minutos-me dijo y colgó, eso mismo hice….¿QUE MIERDA VOY A HACER? Opciones:

a) Decir que Musa es mi amiga y me acosté con ella

b) que ella era lesbiana y es mi compañera de piso

c) que era mi novia y vivimos juntos

Rayos! La opción A) sonaría del asco dirían "Típico de Riven", la B) suena asquerosa y no quiero que mi desconocida, jaja bueno, que mi conocida se enoje por decir que es lesbiana….me quedo sin opciones, ni modo, me queda decir que musa es "MI novia"- Musa, vienen mis padres-le dije-QUE!-se paro como loca-Pero ¿qué les vamos a decir?, ¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué somos?; ¿Qué eres de mi?-me pregunto histérica-Relájate, sígueme la corriente nada más y mmm cámbiate de ropa-le dije, no traía ropa interior solo una camisa, se puso roja, asintió y se fue corriendo a su habitación, me pare y me puse lo primero que encontré en mi ropero, tendí la cama rapidísimo y escondí la ropa interior sucia en la lavadora, la puse a lavar para que pensaran que estábamos haciendo las labores domesticas, salió corriendo y recogió los platos, empezó a lavar los trastes y yo prepare algo de café, de repente se oyó que abrieron la puerta del departamento.

_**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! **_


	7. Visitas

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**7mo cap.: Visitas**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

-¡Osito!-grito mi madre, Musa soltó una risita en cuento mi madre dijo eso, entro corriendo, como si fuera su casa, pero por desgracia a si es mi madre-¿Puedo pasar, hijo?-dijo mi padre, con más respeto-Si claro-entro, mi madre me abrazo de inmediato-Hay mi osito-me puse rojo-MAMÁ!-le dije en tono de reproche-Perdón Osito-me dijo mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejándome con el cachete rojo por su labial-MAMÁ!-le volví a gritar, avergonzado, Musa no paraba de reírse-mmm ¿Quién es esta señorita?-pregunto mi padre-Mamá, papá, ella es Musa, mi novia-ella hiso un gesto extraño ante la mención de la palabra "novia" -Cariño, ellos son mis padres-le dije tratando de sonreír-Mucho gusto-dijo ella mientras estrechaba las mano de mi padre-No podía esperar a que ustedes llegaran, Riven no ha parado de hablar de sus cualidades, ¿verdad, amor?-lo ultimo iba dirigido a mí, "amor" tenía que admitir que sonaba lindo -_¿Qué mierda dices, Macen?- _pensé, sacudí la cabeza y asentí-Si, los extrañe-les dije, ellos dos se miraron y sonrieron, Mierda! Ya tenían algo en mente, estaba abrazando a Musa por la cintura, teníamos que actuar, pero debo admitir que era extrañamente cómodo sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío-Bueno, mmm yo voy a preparar la comida-la tome del brazo-No te vayas...-le susurre para que mis padres no oyeran, se acerco y me dio un beso, fue tierno, pequeño pero tenía algo extraño, amor-No tardare-me sonrió "_MIERDA! Ahora que estoy solo, me harán un chorro de preguntas" _pensé, mis padres se sentaron en los sillones-Felicidades hijo, al fin te estabilizas-me dijo mi padre, sonriente-Bueno, si gracias-les dije-¿Alfred viste sus caderas?-le dijo mi madre a mi padre, susurrando, los mire extrañado, ¿estaban hablando de las caderas de Musa?-Se ven perfectas para la maternidad-me dijo mi padre mirándome-Cariño!, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme?-me grito Musa desde la cocina –_Gracias, Dios- _pensé-Enseguida, querida-me fui corriendo a la cocina-Gracias-le dije mientras le daba un beso, ella sonrió y se acerco mas a mí, dejando que su lengua recorriera toda mi boca, si que sabe actuar bien, me soltó y se alejo-Pásame la carne del refrigerador-me dijo como si nada, asentí confundido, se la pase y mire fijamente como preparaba la comida, preparo hamburgesas, mis padres y nosotros nos sentamos en el comedor-mmmm Musa, cocinas delicioso-le dijo mi madre-Dime, cariño..¿La conociste aquí en la escuela de gastronomía?-me pregunto, mire a Musa y ella asintió, bajo la mirada y volvió a comer-Si-le dije, ella me fulmino con la mirada y yo le pellizque el trasero jaja fue genial, se sobresalto por el dolor y luego asintió-Si, nos conocimos en la escuela pero yo soy periodista-les dijo, yo asentí y la mire con dulzura, simulando que esta locamente enamorado de ella-Wow ¿en serio? Y en que estas trabajando ahora-le pregunto mi padre-En un reportaje sobre la escuela, ya saben, sus maestros, como es su nivel académico y esas cosas-dijo Musa-Trabaja en el periódico más famoso de Paris, en la sección de cultura, ¿verdad, cariño?-le dije sonriente-Si-me respondió, colorada-¿trabajas en él _Journal Nouvelles_?-le dijo mi madre, ella asintió-Wow que lindo, veo que mi Osito se gano la lotería-me sonrió, Musa rio levemente, avergonzada-¿Hace cuento tiempo que salen?-me pregunto mi padre-10 meses-contesto rápido Musa-¿y hace cuanto que viven juntos?-pregunto mi madre-un mes-le dije rápido, ella asintió y tomo mi mano-Bueno, Musa veo que eres una chica encantadora y es genial que mi Osito tenga a alguien como tu-dijo mi madre orgullosa-Bueno, Marie…a mi me encanta estar con su hijo, he esperado mucho tiempo para encontrar a un chico como él, lo quiero-me quede frio, SI que sabia actuar, la mire-Yo también te quiero, Musi-le sonreí, ella se puso colorada-¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?-les pregunte-Nos vamos mañana a primera hora, nos vamos a España y pues decidimos pasar a visitarte-me dijo mi padre-Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí? Tomen un _tour _por Paris-les dije, ellos se miraron-Seria buena idea…-dijo mi madre, se pararon-Volveremos en la noche-salieron los dos, espere a que el auto arrancara y oí como se alejaba-¿Cómo pudiste decir que eras mi novio?-me dijo, se paro histérica-Relájate-le dije-No me relajo, le estamos mintiendo a tus padres ¿Por qué no dijiste que era lesbiana?-me pregunto, la mire, extrañado-Iba a decir eso pero te ibas a enojar-le dije sinceramente-Bueno si, si me iba a enojar, creo que hiciste bien pero no eres mi novio-me dijo seriamente-¿Entonces que somos? No me digas que "amigos" porque los amigos no se besan ni se tocan sus partes ni se acuestan-le grite-Pues TU fuiste el que me sedujo en primer lugar-me dijo-Bueno si pero no me entiendes, yo daba todo por encontrarte-le dije, con ojos vulnerables-Pues yo…háblame de esa noche ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me exigió-Algo me atrajo a ti completamente-le dije sinceramente-Bueno pues entonces somos algo-me dijo-¿Qué es "algo"? Tú me quieres, que tus labios no mienten, yo sé lo que sientes-le dije-No somos novios ni amigos…somos algo-me dijo-¿Y eso de "algo" me da derecho a besarte y tocarte?-le pregunte, acercándome lentamente-Si…-me dijo sonriente, era IMPOSIBLE pelearme con ella sin salir besándola, ahora fue ella la que me aplasto contra la pared, empezó a besarme, metió una de sus manos debajo de mi playera, acariciando mi abdomen, la bese más rápido, ella me correspondió, su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía, tome una de sus piernas, acomodándola en mi cintura, desabrocho mis _jeans_…sabia que ya no íbamos a llegar a la habitación pero no me importaba, mis padres ya no estaban y Musa ya le debía algo a mi _amigo, _metí una mano en sus _jeans,_ acariciando su intimidad, un leve gemido se escapo de su boca, deje que me quitara la playera mientras le daba besos en el cuello, pude desabotonar tres botones de su blusa de cuadros, dejando ver sus senos, le baje los jeans, tomo una de mis manos y la poso sobre su trasero, al parecer le gustaba que le tocara ahí jaja como a cualquier chica que he conocido-¿Te dolió mucho el pellizco?-le dije susurrando mientras acariciaba su glorioso trasero-Si…-me dijo con voz excitante, y justamente ese tono hiso que me excitara, acaricie su zona sur de nuevo y volvió a gemir pero más alto, estaba húmeda…Dios! Esto sí que me encendía, baje lentamente sus bragas, mi dedo seguía adentro , cada vez gemía más y más…Saque mi dedo y mi miembro abrió paso dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y volvió a gemir-Ah! Riven…-volvió a besarme salvajemente, la embestía más fuerte, le quite la blusa y acaricie sus senos….Hay dios…esta mujer sí que me vuelve loco, me corrí y ella seguía gimiendo, sentí esas ligeras contracciones de sus paredes vaginales, estaba punto de llegar al orgasmo, así está bien, las damas primero, después yo disfrutaría, nunca antes lo había hecho recargado sobre la pared-Mas…Mas…-me rogaba como una niña pequeña, abrazo mi cintura con ambas piernas para que entrara mejor y si que entro mejor, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, Mierda! Me volví a correr dentro de ella, Malditas hormonas!, empezó a acariciar mi pecho mientras le daba besos a mi cuello, me salí y mi dedo volvió a entrar, cada vez que este salía estaba mas y mas húmedo, mi pene volvió a entrar-¿Acaso pensaste que me ibas a dejar a medias?-le dije seductoramente mientras la penetraba más rápido y fuerte-No, claro que no….hay! que rico se siente-me dijo, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba en su paraíso…un orgasmo, me volví a correr y al fin llegue yo! Por fin, era tiempo de servirme de ese delicioso orgasmo, nos quedamos ahí, como 15 min, sumergidos en el placer, se alejo unos cuentos centímetros de mi, para que pudiera respirar bien después de esa sesión de sexo-Gracias-me susurro al oído, de un jalón se puso sus bragas y los pantalones-¿Me ayudas?-me pidió con voz un poco jadeante, asentí y le abotone la blusa, me puse mi ropa interior y los pantalones, y ella me puso la playera blanca que estaba usando, se colgó de mi cuello y me beso de nuevo, me sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo de excitación, se alejo y yo rápidamente la seguí y le di una nalgada, se volvió a sobresaltar y empezó a sobarse-Riven! Si sigues así me vas a tener que acariciar otra vez-me guiño el ojo-Jaja lo siento, no pude evitarlo…eres adictiva, si quieres te acaricio de nuevo-le dije mientras metía la mano en sus _jeans-_Que más quisiera yo….pero tus padres ya vienen-me dijo-pero apenas son las tres-le dije sonriente-no, son las seis-me dijo-Que mierda….tres horas haciendo el amor y se va volando-le dije-Jaja perdón pero _esto _tendrá que esperar-me dijo mientras acariciaba sensualmente su cuerpo, genial…tenía que provocarme-En vez de babear por qué no mejor me ayudas a lavar los platos-me dijo-Ok pero que vas a hacer tu-le pregunte-Voy a trapear el piso, lo dejaste lleno de tus porquerías-me dijo con una sonrisa, semen, no era mi culpa que mis hormonas se alteraran cada vez que la toco-Las porquerías que te encantan ¿verdad?-le pregunte desde la cocina, estaba lavando los platos-Jajaja-se rio, el piso quedo impecable y la mesa también, se sentó en el sofá y yo la seguí, tome lentamente su cara y la bese lentamente-Gracias-le dije-Esa vez no me dio tiempo de presentarme, soy Riven Macen, puedes decirme Riv-le dije sonriente-Yo soy Musa Stewart, mucho gusto, veo que usted es muy bueno haciendo eso-con un gesto señalo donde habíamos hecho el amor hace unos 15 minutos-Es la experiencia, Señorita Stewart, pero usted no se queda atrás, es buena a la hora de empujar-le dije sonriente, ella soltó una leve risita y se acerco a mí, besando mi cuello, empujándome lentamente hacia el sillón, se sentó en mis piernas y volvió a besarme, es genial ser el consentido en vez del consentidor-De nada-me dijo sonriente, le sonreí y se paro-Oye! ¿Apoco me vas a dejar así, con solo unos cuantos besos?-le pregunte con una expresión divertida-Se que eres un sexo-adicto pero es lo único que te puedo dar-me dijo sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa y asentí, mis padres estarán aquí en cualquier momento pero un faje no estaría mal…._-Estúpido pervertido, solo la quieres follar y ya-_me dijo una vocecita-Mañana me acompañas al ginecólogo-me dijo mientras se sentaba alado de mi-es una pregunta o lo estas asegurando-le pregunte divertido-Es una pregunta-me dijo avergonzada-¿yo? ¿Al ginecólogo? Jaja solo voy si _yo _soy el ginecólogo-le dije con una sonrisa traviesa-Claro que no tonto jaja ,¿vienes o no?-me pregunto-¿Por qué tengo que ir?-le pregunte sin interés-Porque tú eres mi algo, así que tienes que estar conmigo cuando te lo pida-me dijo sonriente-jaja esa es una muy buena razón, mmm ¿es hombre o mujer?-le pregunte-Hombre-cuando dijo eso se me pusieron los nervios a flor de piel-Claro, ¿a qué hora es la consulta?-le pregunte-A las 9 a.m-me dijo-Gracias por acompañarme-me dio un beso en la mejilla y en eso entraron mis padres-Osito! Estuvo genial-dijo mi madre, traían cinco bolsas de ropa bueno mi padre, mi mama solo cargaba su bolso-Que bueno que te divertiste ma-le dije-Si, Musa cariño, te compre algo-le dijo mi madre, busco ansiosa en la bolsas-Marie, no se hubiera molestado-dijo Musa apenada-No, niña, no es ninguna molestia-saco una blusa corta que dejaría ver su ombligo, era color rosa salmón, volvió a buscar y saco una chamarra de mezclilla, una falda arriba de la rodilla del mismo material y unas medias color rosa…jaja tenia que admitir que mi madre tenía buen gusto, me la imagine y se le vería genial-Gracias, esta hermoso, tengo unos zapatos que combinan con este color-le dijo y amistosamente le dio un abrazo a mi madre, se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto para acomodarlo, seguro y se lo iba a poner mañana, regreso y me miro-Riven, cariño ¿En cuál habitación vamos a dormir?-me pregunto, Diablos! No podía decirles que dormíamos en habitaciones diferentes-En la de siempre mi amor, mis padres se dormirán en la otra-le dije, sonrió y asintió, se fue corriendo a su habitación a limpiar un poquito pues ahí dormirían mis padres, nos quedamos viendo televisión hasta que dieron las 11, mis padres se retiraron a dormir y nosotros también, me estaba lavando los dientes mientras ella quitaba todos los cojines de la cama para poder dormir bien-No te importa que use tu sudadera para dormir ¿verdad?-me pregunto, ya la estaba usando, se veía tan sexy…_-Recuerda que siguen tus padres aquí-_me dije a mi mismo, negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió, me enjuague los dientes y me puse mi piyama, me acomode y ella se acurruco a mi lado, como anoche, subió su pierna sobre mi amigo, cerró los ojos , sonriente-Musa, sabias que cuando duermes tu sudadera se sube hasta tu cintura a deja a tu _amiguita _descubierta-le dije divertido-¿Y…?-me pregunto con los ojos cerrados-Que haces que mi amigo se despierte, a tu amiguita le gusta despertar a mi amiguito-le dije con una risita-Pues te aguantas, no quiero que me cojas cuando estoy dormida-me dijo sonriente-Hare un esfuerzo pero no prometo nada-le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda-Jajaja-se rio a carcajadas-¿Qué?-le pregunte curioso-Calientito y Durito-me dijo roja-jaja ¿Apoco te acuerdas? Pensé que no, estabas ebria-le dije sonriente-Lo estaba, lo acabo de recordar-me dijo, me dio un beso y se acomodo para dormir.

-¿Riven?-me pregunto como a las 2 de la mañana, estaba completamente dormido-¿Hm?-fue lo único que le pude decir-Te quiero…-abrí los ojos, estaba dormida…creo que era sonámbula-Yo también te quiero-le dije y volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**QUE LINDOS! SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS…POR AHÍ LES GUSTARIA LA HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS QUE LES MOSTRE EL OTRO DIA? PUES "MI AMOR Y MI PASION" ESTA APUNTO DE ACABARCE Y CUANDO SE ACABE, NECESITO OTRA HISTORIA :D ¿LES GUSTARIA? COMENTEN!**_


	8. Ginecologo y sorpresas

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**7vo cap.: Ginecólogo y sorpresas**_

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Ya había despertado y los padres de Riven se habían ido…que mala suerte, su madre era realmente encantadora y su padre era muy amable, me metí a bañar, hoy tenía cita con el doctor, solo era un chequeo para que todo ande bien, salí de la ducha y Riv seguía dormido-_Hay dios mío, como me pude enamorar de este perezoso –_pensé, acerque y aclare mi voz-Osito! Es hora de ir a la escuela-le dije, tratando de aguantar la risa-Hmmm cinco minutos más…-me dijo mientras cambiaba de posición, le di un beso en los labios-Órale mama! Ya sé que soy guapísimo pero tampoco-se para rapidísimo y me vio en frente de el, rompí en carcajadas y solo gruño-No juegues con los apodos cariñosos de mi madre-me dijo con expresión divertida-Perdón…Osito-le dije con una risita, se acerco y me dio otro beso, pero uno de los buenos, no como aquel que le di para despertar-Bueno, ¿A qué horas vamos con el Dr. Vagina?-me pregunto, riéndose, agarre una almohada y le di en la cabeza-No seas grosero-le dije-Jaja pero eso es lo que hace ¿no? Revisa vaginas-me dijo-Se le llama el aparato reproductor de la mujer-le dije mientras me ponía la ropa interior-Bueno pues, esa cosa, lo único que sé es que me gusta mucho la tuya-me dijo con esa sonrisa que me encanta, que a este tipo TODO le parece sexy-Que gracioso, ahora mejor cámbiate, me tienes que acompañar-le dije, yo ya traía unos jeans y una blusa blanca de algodón, volvió a gruñir y se metió a la ducha.

Salió como siempre, apenas sosteniendo la toalla que le cubría la cintura para abajo-Te espero en la sala-le dije, salí y me puse a comer cereal.

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Vi que me dejo unos jeans y una playera de _Lacoste _blanca sobre la cama, al parecer hoy era el día de ir iguales, me cambie y salí de la habitación-¿Listo?-me pregunto-Si-le dije sin ganas, se me acerco-Gracias-me susurro, abrazo mi cuerpo como 10 segundos-De nada-le sonreí y salimos los dos del departamento y tomamos un taxi. Llegamos como en 15 minutos y el consultorio está lleno, a lado había el consultorio de un urólogo, se oyó de repente el grito ahogado de un chico en el urólogo, salió la doctora y llamo a otro doctor-Doctor, ayúdeme por favor, a este chico le está saliendo pus de su…-sentí que mis tímpanos explotaron, yo NUNCA dejaría que a mi _amigo _se cayera a pedazos por una infección, eso le pasa por no usar protección, Musa y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera, estaba llena de mujeres embarazadas y chicas que venían por chequeo, ni un hombre por ahí, solo unos cuantos doctores, salió un doctor de aspecto juvenil, cabello color miel y ojos marrones, puedo jurar que tenía unos 26 o 27 y tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la que uso para seducir a Musa-¿Musa Stewart?-llamo-Yo soy Musa Stewart-dijo ella un poco avergonzada-Hola, yo soy Spencer Williams, tu ginecólogo-el tipo este no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, solo miraba a Musa con mucho interés, más de lo necesario, carraspee un poco para que me viera, me voltio a ver-Hola, ¿eres su hermano?-me pregunto-Soy su novio, mucho gusto Doctor-le dije mientras estrechaba su mano-Bueno Musa…¿quieres pasar ya?-le pidió-¿Puede venir?-le pregunto mientras me miraba-Claro-pasamos los dos a su consultorio-Quítate la ropa y ponte esa bata-le dijo, Musa asintió y se empezó a desvestir, me pare enfrente de ella para que el "Doctorcito" no viera nada de mas, ya usaba la bata y se puso sobre la camilla, se abrió de piernas y el doctor se puso unos guantes de látex….Mierda!-Hey! ¿Por qué le va a meter el dedo en su lugar feliz?-le pregunte…ese era mi derecho, mío no de él!-La estoy revisando-me dijo extrañado, Musa estaba que explotaba, me iba a morir, estaba realmente enojada, acabo la revisión y Musa se volvió a vestir-Bueno, Musa…todo anda bien-dijo el-Gracias Doctor-le dijo-Solo necesito hacerte unas preguntas-le dijo, musa asintió-¿Desde cuándo eres sexualmente activa?-le pregunto-Hace tres meses y medio-le dijo ella-¿Cuándo fue tu ultima relación sexual?-le pregunte-Ayer-dijo ella un poco avergonzada-¿Qué tipo de anticonceptivo usas?-le pregunto-mmm Pastillas-dijo ella-Y también el parche anticonceptivo-le dijo el doctor, traía ese parche pegado en el vientre por emergencias..Hey! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Estaba de mirón…-¿Nunca han usado condón?-esta iba más para mí-No, nunca-le dije-Bueno, los parches en la piel son muy efectivos pero les recomiendo el condón-me miro-No creo que haya talla extra grande-le dije con una sonrisa, salimos los dos y Musa estaba callada, algo raro en ella-¿Me vas a hablar hasta que me disculpe verdad?-le dije, ella asintió-Lo siento-le dije-Me avergonzaste! ¿Cómo que "lugar feliz"? Riven…eres un niño-me dijo cruzada de brazos-Musa…perdón y si, tal vez si soy un niño pero Spencer quiere algo contigo, lo sé bien, se nota en cuanto te mira-le dije-¿Y a ti que te importa si le gusto?-me dijo, me sentí vulnerable-Soy tu _algo_, tienes que ser fiel-le dije-Riven por dios! Sí, soy tu algo pero lo que pasa es que estas celoso yo no soy una zorra de cuarta para engañarte-me dijo, pague el taxi y se bajo corriendo al departamento, me fui detrás de ella, cerro de un portazo, casi dándome en la cara, abrí la puerta-Riven, se que todo esto lo haces por tu inseguridad, tienes que confiar en mí, si quieres que esto funcione-me dijo con ojos llorosos-Confió en ti, lo que pasa es que no confió en el-le dije-Y que me dices de la fidelidad! Bien que te encanta ver porno-me dijo Ouch! Justo en mi talón de Aquiles, ahora sabrán porque soy mujeriego, corrió a mi habitación y agarro mi laptop, se paro alado de la ventana…sentí un dolor en el pecho cuando me di cuenta por donde iba-No! Musa espera! No la tires por la ventana-le dije-Soy yo o tu colección de pornografía-me dijo.

Sí que me la estaba poniendo difícil-Pornografía o Pornografía en vivo…-me dijo, tenía que admitir que es mejor ser el protagonista de la escena con Musa…pero mi porno es MI porno-El tiempo se agota Riv…-sostenía con solo dos dedos mi computadora-Te elijo a ti…-baje la mirada y oí como se impacto mi computadora con el asfalto…era mi colección desde los 16 años, tantos años buscando las mejores fotos y los mejores videos, a la mierda! Musa vino corriendo y me abrazo-Te perdono-me dijo sonriente-Me debes una computadora-le dije-Lo sé, puedes usar la mía cuando quieras, solo no la llenes de tus porquerías-me dijo-¿Que tan difícil era borrarlas?-le dije-mmm No lo pensé así jaja lo siento-se fue corriendo a nuestra habitación ¿Nuestra habitación? Si, NUESTRA habitación, suspire, bueno, al menos me queda porno en vivo y en directo, sonreí ante la idea jaja Yuju! Aquí vamos, de cacería…fui sigilosamente hacia la habitación, y ahí iba yo, traía ya su piyama, la sudadera de siempre, eso significaba que ya no tenía planeado salir aunque apenas fueran las 12 del día, la tome por la cintura y empecé a besar su cuello-¿Riven…?-me pregunto-¿Hm?-le respondí, mis labios estaban demasiado ocupados-jaja ¿Qué haces?-me pregunto con su hermosa expresión divertida-Jaja ¿no se nota?-le pregunte-Me estas besando…-me dijo-Si..-esta vez busque sus labios y ella me correspondió lentamente…ya podía sentir sus sabor en mi boca…la tome lentamente y la pose sobre mí en nuestro hogar, nuestro amor, el lugar donde solo nos podíamos amar…nuestra cama, empecé a acariciar sus muslos, subí hasta su cintura y sentí que no tenia ropa interior-Musa… ¿en donde se quedaron tus _panties_? No me digas que el doctorcito se las quedo-le pregunte-Jaja no…lo que pasa es que yo no uso ropa interior a la hora de dormir, me incomoda-me dijo un poco avergonzada-Bendita seas…-le dije, volví a besarla, desabotone mis jeans y ella me detuvo-¿Qué pasa? Que no vez que mi amiguito ya despertó-le pregunte extrañado-Perdón, es que estoy confundida-se bajo de la cama y poso sus manos sobre la cara….me pare y la mire, era hora del drama-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte-Mis padres no quieren esto….odian mi trabajo, me odian a mi-me dijo sollozando, la abrase y la recargue sobre mi pecho-Tal vez odien tu trabajo, pero no creo que te odien-acaricie su cabello-No, ellos querían que estudiara danza y si lo hice desde los ocho años hasta los quince gane campeonatos y trofeos de ballet, pero me di cuenta que el periodismo era para mí-su cara seguía hundida en mi pecho y mi camisa cada vez se mojaba mas-¿desde los quince años? Eso paso cuando íbamos en la escuela….Por dios Musa ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?-le pregunte-No quería molestarte con mis estúpidos problemas-me dijo-Hay, mi amor…tus problemas ahora son los míos ¿entendido?-le dije ¿mi amor? Rayos…algo extraño está pasando, quite su cara de mi pecho y la bese dulcemente para que dejara de llorar-Gracias, Riv-me dijo-No hay de qué pero no entiendo…¿Qué tiene de malo que tus padres odien tu trabajo?-le pregunte confundido-Que ellos no saben que estoy aquí, me están buscando y si me encuentran…me llevaran lejos-se me helo la sangre….no, no dejare que se lleven a mi Musa, ella es mi todo…si se va, me muero…sobre mi cadáver.

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL RIVEN LINDO Y CARIÑOSO, DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS Y BRILLET ME ENCANTARIA OIR TUS IDEAS :D **_


	9. Protejiendote

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**9no capi: Protegiéndote**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Desde ese día Musa estaba completamente extraña, más dura, fría…tenía miedo de que sus padres la encontraran, pero yo no lo permitiría, ¿me estoy apresurando?, No…claro que no, si soy su _algo _debo de protegerla a toda costa, estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión, ella como siempre, estaba limpiando como loca-No te hará daño que te levantes cinco minutos, Macen-me dijo enojada, desde la cocina, me pare de mala gana-¿Qué te pasa ahora, mi amor?-trate de ser dulce, para que se calmara-Solo quiero que te pares un segundo, llevas como dos horas viendo _Los Simpsons _en francés-ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos-Musa, yo en serio quiero entenderte…..¿pero cómo quieres que lo haga si ni siquiera levantas la mirada?-le dije, levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-Riv…-me dijo sollozando y puso su cara sobre mi pecho, empezó a llorar-Shh mi amor, tranquila, yo se que tienes mucha inseguridad pero mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara-le dije, tome su cara y la bese lentamente, se aferro a mí y se colgó de mi cuello, sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas-Riven mm yo quiero….-no pudo continuar pues mis labios silenciaron los suyos-Quiero que me hagas tuya…quiero hacer el amor, eso me tranquiliza-me dijo sonrojada-Esta bien mi amor, lo que me pidas será tuyo-la cargue y la lleve a nuestro paraíso: nuestra cama.

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Me coloco sobre la cama con suma delicadeza, gateo sensualmente hacia mí, nuestros labios empezaron una carrera, ya solo podía verlo a él, ya no existían las estúpidas preocupaciones por mis padres, me quito la blusa de un jalón, en eso un ruido horrible interrumpió nuestro momento: Alguien llamaba a la puerta, Riven hiso una mueca y se paró de mala gana-Espérame aquí…no tardare, lo prometo-Su hermosa sonrisa ilumino mi mundo, guiño el ojo y salió de nuestra habitación, oí como abría la puerta-Bastardo! ¿En donde esta mi hija?-reconocía esa voz perfectamente, era mi madre, me puse la blusa de nuevo y salí de la habitación, para de una vez por todas enfrentarme a mis temores-Aquí estoy, Isabelle-le dije, estaban mis padres parados en frente de Riven-Tu no me llamas así, niña!-me grito-Jovencita nos largamos de aquí en este instante-me dijo mi padre-Óigame estoy aquí! Y no se la van a llevar a ningún lado-les grito Riven, con voz firme, mi madre analizo a Riven de arriba para abajo-Jajaja! ¿De dónde te sacaste a _este_? Musa eres patética, puedes conseguirte algo mejor-miro a Riven- Y tu, tu solo eres su juguetito sexual, eso es todo! Despierta idiota!-lo ultimo hiso que Riven se enojara más que nunca-Mira Isabelle! Eres una perra frígida, si, frígida- miro a mi padre-¿Hace mucho que no te la coges verdad? Ya consíganse una vida! Dejen de molestar a su hija, ella me quiere y yo a ella, si no se largan en este instante les juro que les parto la madre!-les grito tan fuerte que hasta a mi me dolió, mi madre como siempre se hiso la ofendida-Eres un descarado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un Stewart?-le grito mi padre-Es mi casa y yo le hablo como se me da la maldita gana! Ahora se van de aquí o llamo a seguridad-No me di cuenta pero ya estaba llorando, mi madre me miro-Musi, mi amor, tu no lo quieres, vente con nosotros, te vamos a cuidar-trataba de engañarme-No, yo me quedo aquí con Riven, yo lo amo mamá y el me da lo que ustedes nunca me dieron!-les grite con voz temblorosa, mi madreo volvió a mirar-¿Riven Macen? Oh no puede ser…. ¿cómo?-dijo mi madre enojada, Riv tomo el teléfono y llamo a la seguridad del edificio, los sacaron a patadas un par de policías con aspecto muscoloso-Te vas a Arrepentir! Vendremos por ti!-me grito mi padre, Riven cerro la puerta con cerrojo y rápidamente me abrazo-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto-Si, lo estoy…gracias Riv-le dije-No, de nada, ¿en serio me amas?-me pregunto-Amm jeje yo….si, te amo-lo mire a los ojos, el sonrio glorioso-Yo también te amo, ahora eres mi vida, prometo enseñarte un lado del amor que nunca has visto, en serio te voy a cuidar Musi-me dijo mientras me besaba-Lo se-le devolví la sonrisa, ya todo andaba bien, bueno, al menos por ahora, con Riven a mi lado vencer lo que sea iba a ser sencillo.

_**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO :D DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**_


	10. Inesperado

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**10° capi: Inesperado**_

_**(Pov Musa)**_

Ya todo estaba listo, Riven y yo ya habíamos decidido dejar Paris he irnos lejos, muy lejos, después del incidente con mis padres no quería volverlos a ver nunca en mi vida, iba a ser difícil encontrar otro lugar donde iniciar desde cero, pero lo encontraríamos, estábamos en un parque en frente de nuestro edificio, tumbados en el pasto, mirando las nubes, era un día hermoso y soleado pero yo seguía pensando en mis padres.

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañaras de Paris?-me dijo mientras arrancaba unos pedacitos de pasto.

-Todo, el trabajo, la comida, nuestra casa…-mi mirada seguía fija en la nada. Se paro y sacudió una mano en mi cara.

-Aun que sea mírame mientras hablo-me dijo un poco deprimido, lo mire a los ojos y lo jale, bese lentamente sus labios, rodamos por el pasto y caímos cerca de un árbol.

-Musa, se que vas a extrañar todo esto-acaricio mi cabello.

-Sí, todo…..pero yo quiero estar contigo y dejare todo lo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos-recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que ser _algo_ ya no es suficiente, bueno jaja al menos no para mí-me dijo, me sentí extrañamente incomoda… ¿A qué se refería?

-Entonces ahora quieres un noviazgo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-No, sigue sin ser suficiente-me dijo con completa naturalidad, ¿pero si no quiere un noviazgo, que….matrimonio? Mi piel se erizo ante el pensamiento.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?-le dije tratando de tranquilizar mi tono de voz.

-Mira hacia allá-señalo un punto exacto en la azotea de un edificio, había ahí un gran letrero que decía: _"Épousez moi!"_ _("Cásate conmigo" en Francés) _Lleno de corazones de un hermoso color rosa, las lagrimas brotaron por mis ojos sin previo aviso, lo mire y él seguía con su hermosa cara en silencio, pero nunca dejaba de sonreír.

-Riven yo….dios, me has tomado por sorpresa-le dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Yo solo quiero ofrecerte mi amor por todos los días de mi vida, porque yo te conozco desde que eras una niña en la secundaria y ahora que eres una mujer, se que nos pertenecemos uno al otro-me dijo tan seguro de sí mismo.

-Me encanta verte hablar así de amor-le dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco a él.

-No me has respondido Musa-me dijo con expresión divertida.

-Claro que me voy a casar contigo!-me abalance sobre él y lo volví a besar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-me dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mi anillo?-le pregunte con una risita, el rodo los ojos y se paro.

-Está en mi buro, corre por el-tomo mi mano y me ayudo a pararme.

-Noo! Tu vienes conmigo-le jale tan fuerte que el hiso una mueca de dolor, entramos corriendo al departamento y lo solté, corrí lo más rápido hasta nuestra habitación, zafe el cajón del buro y rebusque por todos lados. Mire a Riven decepcionada.

-¡ aquí no hay nada!-le lance una mirada asesina.

-Jajaja ¿En serio linda? Ahh debe de estar en mi pantalón-miro el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans con esa sonrisa que tanto adoro.

-Riven Anthony Macen….dámelo!-le exigí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Woow te acordaste de mi segundo nombre jaja que lista-soltó una carcajada, ashh yo quería mi anillo y el estaba con sus juegos horribles, estaba a punto del colapso, me abalance sobre él, metí la mano dentro del bolsillo y sentí algo duro…Ajá! Bingo, saque rápidamente el anillo y me pare de un salto. Mire asombrada el tamaño del zafiro….era hermoso, sonreí y me lo puse en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular.

-Gracias mi amor, me gusta que cooperes-le dije con expresión divertida, el seguía tirado en el piso con cara seria.

-Ok, ya tienes tu oro-se levanto y se sacudió la ropa con una mueca me abrazo fuerte-Me debes un brazo nuevo-me dijo mientras estrujaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Jajaja sii, seguro-sonreí ampliamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-En unos días seremos felices, como debimos serlo desde el principio-me dijo él, totalmente inspirado, me reí bajito.

-Felicidades hijo, al fin te estabilizas-le dije haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de su padre, el se rio a más no poder.

-¿A sí que estabas oyendo?-me pregunto curioso.

-Si jaja decían algo de mis caderas o algo así-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si….buenas para la maternidad-me dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Oye hermano! Detén tu carro jaja todavía no es tiempo para tener bebes-me aleje de el rápidamente, el soltó una carcajada.

-Lo sé, solo bromeaba-rodo los ojos y volvió a sonreír-Los bebes no son mi fuerte-me dijo con una risita.

-Se te nota en la cara-los dos tiramos al sillón y nos miramos fijamente.

-No te quieres ir ¿verdad?-me pregunto un poco triste.

-La verdad es que no pero no me queda otra cosa-hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Pobre señor Valois….fue horrible pedirle a renuncia, pero tu estas primero-me dijo con un dulce beso.

-Te amo Riv-lo volvi a besar.

-Yo mas mi Musi hermosa. Te amo-nos quedamos dormidos ahí….

_**Antes que nada pido una disculpa,he estado taaaan ocupada, que ODIO no subir mis capis buuu espero que me perdononen y que sigan leyendo a este desconsiderada autora. Espero sus reviews y que leean mis nuevas historias "Por primera vez en un siglo, sentí esperanza" y "Un amor inesperado"**_


	11. Mal Plan

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**11° capi: Mal Plan**_

_**(Pov Riven)**_

Estábamos en el aeropuerto y Musa no dejaba de llorar, recargada en mi hombro mientras yo sentía cada vez más mojada mi camisa.

-Mmmm Musi….Tengo que revisar si ya va a salir nuestro vuelo-le dije mientras me alejaba lentamente.

-Noo! No me dejes-se planto al piso sin soltar mi brazo y empezó a llorar como María Magdalena, tomo el mundo nos miraba, Musa estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-Musa, por favor levántate-le dije susurrando, con mi cara de _No la conozco._

-Riven, me estoy muriendo-me dijo sollozando, todos me lazaban miradas asesinas, hice una mueca y de un jalón la levante y la guie hasta la plataforma de vuelo, ella no debajo de llorar.

-¡Musa por dios! Cálmate-le dije mientras entrabamos al avión.

-Es que….-_sniff sniff-_No me quiero ir-me dijo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Entonces te quieres quedar aquí donde tus padres nos puedan encontrar?-busque nuestros números de asientos, rápidamente los encontré y avente delicadamente a Musa al asiento que quedaba con la ventana.

-Gracias….me gusta la vista-sonrió un poco y me reí bajito-¿Acaso tengo un aspecto gracioso?-me dijo aun con la mirada fija en la ventana. Termine de acomodar las maletas y me senté a su lado.

-A decir verdad, si-sentí como el avión empezó a despegar, se acurruco a mi lado y acaricio mi mano.

-Riv, ¿A dónde me llevas?-me pregunto sin prestarle importancia a mi anterior respuesta.

-España-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Madrid? ¿Barcelona?-me pregunto emocionada.

-Barcelona-le dije aun mas sonriente, de repente sentí algo en mi nuca, mire extrañado a Musa y ella me miro horrorizada.

-Riven…..-señalo la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, voltee y vi algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado….una pistola.

-¿Eres Musa Stewart?-le pregunto el mastodonte que me apuntaba a Musa.

-Si...soy yo ¿pero qué rayos pasa?-dijo ella completamente espantada, yo estaba inmóvil, tratando de relajarme.

-Tu padre me ha contratado-me miro-Tu idiota, será mejor que no te muevas si no quieres un agujero en la nuca-volvió a mirar a Musa-Tu, acompáñame….si no lo haces le disparo a tu _noviecito-_lo ultimo lo dijo con un modo tan hostil que no podía creerlo. Todas las personas miraban al agresor completamente asustados, indefensos sin poder ayudarnos, Musa me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se levanto, el tipo este miro a su compañero y le hiso unas señas, inmediatamente el otro tipo de negro se levanto y fue a la cabina del piloto, regreso en menos de treinta segundos.

-Tenemos permiso de irnos-le dijo a su compañero con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo que de irnos? Estamos en un avión-les pregunto Musa confundida.

-Tu padre es amigo del piloto….ahora niña camina-el tipo se levanto de su asiento pero nunca dejo de apuntarme, sentí como el avión dio media vuelta….el padre de Musa tenía mucho poder, mire a mi novia por última vez.

-Iré por ti-le dije susurrando, casi un audible, las lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos y el avión aterrizo.

-Es hora de irnos niña-jalo bruscamente a Musa del brazo, solo que ahora le apunto a ella para que no pudiera hacer nada. Salieron los tres al mismo tiempo y ya había un helicóptero esperándolos alado del avión, subieron rápidamente y se alejaron por los aires. Me sentía morir….Musa, mi amor, la única que me hacía sentir vivo, esta secuestrada por su propio padre, yo no me podía quedar así, iba a luchar por ella, hasta mi último aliento….una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-No te dejare sola….lo prometo-mire al helicóptero a lo lejos, salí corriendo del avión si siquiera sacar mis maletas…..tenía que encontrarla.

_**:O Que malos los padres de Musa! Jejeje sigan leyendo y espero sus reviews**_


	12. Secuestrada

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI **_

_**12° capi: Secuestrada**_

_**(Pov Musa)**_

Aterrizamos en el techo de una gran casa, uno de los dos tipos me bajo con delicadeza pues ahí ya estaba mi padre alado de mi madre, me soltaron enfrente de ello y mi madre me miro con ternura, les dirigí una mirada de odio y di media vuelta.

-Musa! ¿A dónde vas princesa?-mis padres salieron corriendo detrás de mí.

-Bajar de aquí-les dije con la voz rota, mi padre me jalo del brazo bruscamente.

-Cálmate hija-me guio por unas escaleras junto con mi madre, en unos segundos ya estábamos en la sala de la gran mansión, esa casa jamás la había visto ni me habían contado de ella. Mire asombrada el espacioso comedor.

-Princesa te llevare a tu habitación-dijo mi madre, tratando de atraer mi atención, asentí con la cabeza y me llevo al segundo piso, voltee rápidamente mi anillo de compromiso con otro dedo para que mi madre no lo viera, a simple vista estando volteado parecía un anillo común y corriente de oro blanco sin ninguna piedra, abrió una puerta de un rincón y me dejo sola en la gran habitación. Espere a que cerrara la puerta y escuche como bajo las escaleras, suspire e involuntariamente los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas….Riven…. mire por todos lados y vi una gran balcón, por ahí podría salir, abrí la ventana y recorrí el balcón mirado hacia el horizonte, todavía estaba en París, metí la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me di cuenta de que mi celular se había caído, chille de dolor, estaba completamente destrozada, me tire a la cama y me quede perdidamente dormida. Empecé a meditar como podría salir de aquí, obviamente tenía que arriesgarme…..y estaba completamente dispuesta.

_**(Pov Riven)**_

Ya había avisado a las autoridades y no podían hacer nada pues el padre de Musa fácilmente los podía mandar a matar, me sentía tan inútil y estúpido, daba vueltas por la cama como un loco, esta me parecía tan blanda, dura y grande sin Musa acunada en mis brazos, me levante sin conseguir conciliar el sueño y encendí el televisor, genial, _Los Simpson _en francés…mi mente se lleno de recuerdos sobre mi Musa, decidí apagar la TV, tenía que encontrarla en vez de quedarme aquí payaseando, sonó el teléfono y yo lo mire sin interés. ¿Quién se atrevía a llamar a estas horas? Deje que sonara hasta que me harte y conteste.

-¿Diga?-dije completamente irritado.

-_Riven…..dime que eres tú por favor_-me dijo una voz quebrada en llanto.

-¿Musa?-la mano que sostenía el teléfono empezó a temblar.

-_Si amor, soy yo….no tengo mucho tiempo así que te diré en donde estoy, me he escapado de mi habitación y estoy hablando desde el teléfono de la sala, todos están dormidos_-me dijo susurrando.

-¿Pe pero cómo pudiste? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte completamente preocupado.

-_Ahora no es tiempo para eso Riven, estoy bien…..mira, escúchame con atención. Estoy entre la calle Pettite fille y Du Eiffel, ¿entendido? Es una gran mansión, blanca y hay una cerca de seguridad_-me dijo rápidamente. Anote todo en un papel y lo arrugue.

-Está bien, yo iré por ti…ahora, estate lista-le dije completamente seguro de mi mismo.

-¡_¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Ahora no Riven, me tengo que ir, creo que me han escuchado_-me dijo asustada.

-Si estoy loco, ire por ti…..describe tu habitación-le dije con un lápiz en la otra mano.

_-Es la única que tiene balcón, Riven es muy peligroso_-estaba seguro que iba a soltar el teléfono, sus dientes castañeaban del miedo.

-Espérame en tu habitación, deja la ventana del balcón abierta, llegare en unos minutos-agarre las llaves del auto-

_-Está bien…..Riven, cuídate, Te amo_-rápidamente colgó y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me concentre de nuevo…tenía que ir por Musa.

_**Sigan leyendo! **_


End file.
